Glee: The Musical
by TaleNeverTold
Summary: It has started off as Klaine fanfic... and a majority of it still belongs to Klaine completely
1. Chapter 1 Vanished

So... It has started off as Klaine fanfic... since I'm a die-hard Klaine's fan... But then I needed a plot to place my ideas in it. That's how the whole musical thing came to life. But musical would not sound so logical if only Kurt and Blaine was involved, right? That's how the rest of the team came on board... So now I use this fanfic to worship my Klaine and to showcase some of my favorite songs on expense of the New Directions (they are OK with it, they get to have some good stories out of it)... Basically it's still going to end up as Klaine fanfic... but don't be surprised to see entire chapters dedicated to Tina or Brittana or Artie... and surely you are to see some Kurtofsky and Seblaine =)

And, yeah, you kinda need to read my other fic "On a count of ten" to get some of the plotlines right 'cause I'm intertwining these two fics here and there...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One. Vanished <strong>

**POV Kurt **

I really simply don't know how to start. They all are watching me with those curious gazes… should have I expected anything else since I'm the one who called them all here on Sunday? Well, not ALL of them since Quinn is out with her parents for some family reunion, Sam babysits his brother and sister and Dave was out of reach when I tried to call him…

But everybody else was here since I announced that I have something important to talk about… So talk, Kurt, talk!

- Ah, so, my topic…

There! I officially give up! It's too damn hard to talk about something so precious to one's heart – and I'm with friends now… what would it be like in less friendly surroundings? Maybe I shouldn't even start this whole thing?

Finn encourages me:

- Bro, whatever this is, you can tell us. We're always here for you, you know that!

You know, it's a bit irritating to be called "bro" all the time – but I guess Finn's just trying to underline his family connection to me and implied protected status. Very nice of him – even though I wish he would've chosen his ways differently.

While I keep silent every ND joins in with agreeing nods and words of support. It's so warm to feel so loved… Especially by one very specific dark-haired boy who eyes me intently, ready to come to my rescue upon first sign of emotional failure. It's like he gives me space to stand up on my own feet – and is always there if I need him to lean on… Blaine is my… no, not soulmate, he IS my soul itself!

OK, I have had enough of mysterious silence so here we go:

- I have a story to share with you…

- I love stories! Is it a happy one? - Brit chirps with beaming childish smile. She interrupted me even before I've started – yet still I can't be mad with her… It's Brittany, after all…

- Brit, shush! – Santana gives her soft scolding look and not so soft warning glare to the rest of the group that implies "you'd better all shut up or I will go Lima Adjacent crazy on you!" Then she turns back to me with little nod hinting that she'd just secured me my much needed attention. And she's right – I don't get interrupted till the end of my story:

- So, this is a story of a person named Di. Actually, a really nice person… but kind of invisible. Not literally, of course… well, not in the beginning, at least…

Anyway, Di is a stage worker for a local school's theatre and knows everybody in their local theatre club. But nobody seems to know Di… I mean, they like Di's funny one-liners, friendly shoulder to cry on and willingness to help in any way possible. But nobody really notices Di… until one day there's nothing to notice – Di disappears. Not like in a ghost way, there's no tragic death involved… more like becoming an invisible spirit.

And the problem is that Di does not want to stay that way. But to come back to real life Di needs people to get to remember this little shy stage worker. Get them to ask somebody: "Where is Di?"… acknowledge Di's existence, Di's presence in their lives…

And the only way Di can communicate with those people is though their subconsciousness, trying to remind them of some experience they've shared. So this is the rest of the story – Di's walking through people's lives, re-living sad and funny memories and, hopefully, getting back some life substance… End of story.

Here I went silent for I had nothing more to say at this exact moment. Faces of my friends were watching me with millions of questions written all over them, but it was Puck who asked the first one:

- So, is it like a movie or some'? 'Cause I'd definitely go to see that – sounds so spooky-cool to me!

I can't help but smile in respond to the adjective – Puck is so great in his own rough and simple way. Then Mercedes comments with some confusion:

- No, not a movie… I would've heard of something like this – I'm a sucker for this kind of stories…

To ease them on questions I say:

- No, it's not a movie. Not a book. It's a musical. More specifically – a musical I'm writing. It's called "Vanished", if anyone's interested.

Room goes struck-silent again – and my friends' faces express wide spectrum of emotions from shining pride (love you, Blaine, always will!) to respect (same here, , same here) to well-hidden jealousy (sorry, Rachel, I get to be the first one of us to write a musical).

makes a remark while everybody else is looking for some way to react to this revelation:

- I think there is a story behind the whole musical idea? Or did it just come to you like that?

- I'd be lying if I say there was no trigger for this idea. When we were doing West Side Story couple of month ago… I've just got that feeling that my performances…

I don't want to say it out loud, I really don't… but that's truth so…

- … my performances aren't "masculine" enough for a majority of roles out there. I mean… I can sing "manly" and still don't come off as "every girl's dream" type of guy.

I almost don't have to look to know that Artie and Blaine have just exchanged those pained looks that say "we've done it to him, we've shaken his fate". Not totally untrue, but not correct either:

- It's not something I can blame on somebody, not even on myself – that's just the way I am and the way those roles where written. And I'm not going to change to fit in better because I'm pretty unique the way I am…

- Preach, bro! – Finn chuckles, – There's nobody to play Kurt Hummel's role better than you are!

I smile for it's like the first time my brother has actually got it right from the first time:

- My point exactly! Or, more correct, it was my dad's point – he said "If there are no roles for you to play, then make one only you can play!" or something like that, I don't remember the details. That got me thinking… than writing… then it brought me here today.

Rachel gets over her little jealousy strike and is back to being supportive and overexcited as a diva-friend should:

- So is it finished? Can we see it? Or rather – can we hear it?

I shake my head:

- No, no and no. It's not finished – and this is why I'm here. Initially I wanted to write the whole thing before presenting it to you. I mean, I was always going to show it to you and ask if you want to take part in it…

- Kidding me, man? We wouldn't miss it for a world! – Everybody cheerfully joins Mike's words. I nod appreciatively to him – Mike is so nice to me it's endearing. And it doesn't matter he can't really sing – I will organise something on the background for him to have a breath-taking dancing solo – his body speaks emotions better than some voices do!

- In any case, I was going to finish it before showing to you. But that it got to me that I don't really know enough to write so many different people in so many different life situations. And to write those I either need to live much longer life with much more experience… or I just need some help form group of people with their individual experiences. So… here I am… asking…

- Wait… Are you asking us to co-write your musical?

Question comes from Tina but can easily be read on every face in the room. Have I surprised them or have I scared them away?

- Well, not exactly "co-write" the whole musical, more like that part you want to be involved in… I've already written the general story and few crucial characters… but if any of you want to come in and you have something you want to share though this show – you are more than welcome! It's like role-play game only with music involved… and singing… and dancing…

I nod to Mike to acknowledge the fact that by "dancing" I mean him. He looks surprised but flattered – I guess, he didn't think he had a shot in here…

- What leading characters have already been written? Are they open for audition yet? – Santana measures me and Blaine with suspicious eyes since in her mind us being a couple and me being an author equals to "the best roles are not for everyone to take". Blaine responds to Santana with innocent look because he really doesn't know anything about it – I kept this musical thing well hidden inside of me.

I say to Santana knowing very well that every diva in this room (and we have a very high diva-content in the club!) is listening patiently to hear about the leading roles:

- I didn't say "leading", I said "crucial". I don't believe this musical will have "a lead" in the general meaning – every story will have its significance. I will just use those two characters to tie different stories together, to show how people's lives cross each other's without them even noticing it…

- But still, - interjects Rachel, - have those two CRUCIAL roles been casted already?

Well, this is the truth moment…

- Yes, they have. I'm playing Di.


	2. Chapter 2 Voices

**Chapter Two. Voices **

**POV Kurt **

- Isn't it a little bit too obvious, my man? – asks Mercedes and I can see Blaine tense behind her – he really wouldn't want to argue with Mer, he likes her the best, but he would go as far as it takes to secure me my spot – partially because he loves me, partially because he still thinks he owes me the role of Tony.

- No, darling, that's not it, - I answer to Mercedes but actually addressing all of them. – I have to admit that this has started off like my little vanity-project… But then it expanded to a much bigger picture and eventually outgrew all my ambitions… And if there was a way to give this role to somebody better suited for it than me – I'd do that gladly!

- Better suited? Are we missing something about this Di character? What so special about him that only you can play?

Santana is a little angry – and I don't know why. Maybe she wanted to get the lead… or she just wants to show that she is opinionated about everything… and about me using my author status to get myself a role of my choosing.

- Santana… it's not about what this character plays… it's about the voice. It should be my voice…

A lot of confusion in the room – and I do come off a little narcissistic. But I keep going with my explanation – everybody needs to know it's not about me; it's only a technicality issue of my voice:

- When I was writing Di's character I kept this idea to make a role that will suit me better than anybody else – just the way other roles don't suit me… I guess, it was some kind of vengeful spree and it was very immature… but I really like the idea I ended up with and can't let it go just so everybody else can have a chance to play Di. It either has to be me – or it won't be Di anymore…

I know the right words that will explain everything in the shortest way possible. But I have a hard time trying to mouth those words. Because it will sound like a nice trick to use in the show – but in fact it is my day-to-day life and it's hurtful.

Mr. Shuester who has been listening to us mindfully directs his gaze to me and asks:

- Kurt… This Di you keep referring to as "character"… is it a "he" or a "she"?

Thank God for ! He's made it so much easier for me! Now that I know that there's at least one person who'd support my choice to play Di based on pure logic (how else could he guess to ask THAT question? Logic!), it's much easier to finish the explanation:

- Eventually, when Di returns to being visible and known and missed and appreciated in people's life it will turn out to be "he" – for I can't see myself passing as "she" no matter how feminine I may look to some people. But only in the very end it gets cleared out. The rest of the story is accompanied with Di's voice, singing both in low and high register so nobody would know for sure… It's supposed to be a metaphor for getting so completely lost from people's view – when you don't even get recognized as gender-related.

Artie claps his hands and I can see that familiar sparkle in his eyes when he gets into his director's mode:

- That's a brilliant idea! Kurt, that's just so genius I have no words! Seriously, it can only be you who can play this!

- Thanks, Artie, I'm glad we agree on this one =)

- Leprechaun can do girly songs too – Brittany's voice sounds absentmindedly as if she's talking to herself and doesn't know she says it out loud.

But everybody has heard her and turns to watch Rory. He's been silent almost all meeting, opening only for supportive exclaims towards me. He seems so shy and uncomfortable with sudden attention he gets from the group… especially considering he has been proposed to take over my role. And I know it for sure – Rory would NEVER EVER do anything like this to me… he treats me like this older brother / role model / idol type of person which flatters me immensely but sometimes feels like too much to handle.

Rory is saved from having to deny this role by :

- Rory is great, he is, but he won't be able to pull this off. His falsetto is good to go high here and there in a song – but he wouldn't be able to do the whole song in a higher register. While Kurt is counter-tenor – his voice is MADE to do all kinds of songs with emphasis on upper range – it's much more natural to him.

Rory nods enthusiastically because he's happy to get out of this "opportunity" so easily. turns to me:

- Kurt… Have you thought about organizational issues? I mean, this school has already had one musical and I don't see much school funding coming our way for this one…

Puck snorts:

- Ha! We didn't get much SCHOOL funding the last time either! We'll think of something!

I really love them all, I do! They've known about this musical for only like an hour and they're already lining up for auditions and thinking through financial issues – and without even hearing any of the songs I've written… just because they believe in me and my story.

agrees with Puck:

- Valid point, I'll talk to principal, see what I can get out of him considering his lack of support for our first musical and the success it got! He's bound to be more generous this time around!

I'm not so enthusiastic about it but I know that this is one of those problems that will have to be solved later. And now I have the best team one can dream of – what can possibly stop us, right?

Except for maybe jealousy… Mercedes brings up the issue of "the role" again:

- What about that other crucial character? Who's that character and who's got the role?

There is always time for the truth – and now it's time for a little lie… it's for a greater good, don't judge me!

- That character is not developed enough to talk about it… once I'm finished with that one, you'll know =)

- Sure, sweetie, whatever you say! I'm just so happy! New musical! New role! – Rachel almost jumps with excitement, - And I get to write my own storyline! Where do I start? I have so many ideas!

Well, I guess THIS diva won't compete for that other role Mercedes's been asking about. Rachel probably thinks to outshine my writing abilities by coming up with the story of her own that will shadow the rest of the play =) Sure thing, Rachel, sure thing!

... ... ...

And the room empties with people leaving in groups, discussing their story-ideas and the whole thing altogether. Right before exiting the room Finn turns around to ask:

- By the way, Kurt, before I forget to ask… What kind of name is "Di" anyway? Kinda short, don't you think?

- It's OK, Finn, "Di" is not an actual name of this boy, it's not even "Di" – it's "D"… Like one letter. In the Vanished World people don't have names– they go by first letters. But when Di comes back to real life, he gets back his full name which is Darren.

- Darren? That's more like it! And I see you have this whole thing figured out – Vanished World, no-name rule… Cool, bro! Way to go!

God, I wish he'd stop calling me "bro"!

Other than that – everybody's excited and that makes me happy – it went better than I expected…

P.S. **Darren** \d(ar)-ren\ as a boy's name is pronounced DAR-en. It is of Irish and Gaelic origin, and the meaning of Darren is "great".


	3. Chapter 3 Mixed

**Chapter Three. Mixed **

**POV Kurt **

- Are you coming?

His voice comes from behind and takes me off guard – I was lost in my thoughts. I turn around to face my beautiful perfect everything – my Blaine. That's how I always refer to him in my mind – my Blaine – 'cause it makes me feel so infinitely powerful – knowing he's mine!

But today my Blaine was a little different – not enough to get everybody else to notice it but enough for me to start worrying:

- What's wrong, Blaine? You've been so quiet today… Didn't you like the idea for musical? If that is so – you can tell me, I'm strong enough to take it, really!

Blain shakes his head and takes my hand into his – oh my, his hands are freezing!

- Kurt, you are strong enough to take whatever comes… and "no" – I did like the idea for musical, I LOVED the idea – it is as unique and exquisite as you are! It's just that…

- What "that"? Blaine, you're tearing me apart here! What is it?

- Hard to explain… When you've mentioned the idea – I was all for it! But when I got to understand how developed that idea was – with a story, characters, sample music sheets…

I knew he'd be the one to notice music sheets on the piano desk – I brought it just in case anyone would want to hear some of finished songs…

Blaine continues:

- I've got these mixed feelings… like on the one hand how ignorant and unobservant I was to you to miss something THIS big going on in your mind… on the other hand why would you keep it a secret from me? Unless you've deemed me unworthy to share this with…

He's getting it too far! Really! How can he possibly think that? He should know better by now!

- Blaine, it's not fare – to think something like this about me! About us! What should I do to prove to you HOW MUCH you mean to me so you'd stop thinking the worst on any given occasion?

Blaine is embarrassed for he knows I'm right:

- Sorry, Kurt, I didn't want to say it the way it came out… It's just hard for me to form coherent thoughts on this subject. I guess I'm just overly touchy today… Because I got yet another confirmation that my boyfriend is overwhelmingly talented and I have one of those lapses of self-confidence so everything comes shadowed by this.

I smile – Blaine complimented me, apologised and diminished himself all in one sentence. I'll skip the diminishing part but would also make some multi-tasking statements:

- You know, for somebody so hauntingly beautiful and damn hot and breathtakingly talented and… did I mention "hot" already? So… for somebody so utterly perfect you have a very unusually low self-esteem. We should work on that! I propose we schedule me serenading you every Monday, Wednesday and Friday and I will make a tattoo of your name on my forehead! Or is it too much? You're probable right – we only need two serenade days a week not to get you all presumptuous =)

I am the happiest man in the whole wide world when Blaine laughs like that! When he hugs me so tightly and whispers silly love nonsenses with his velvet voice… when he kisses me like that… I am the happiest person alive – even if I can't breathe properly and about to suffocate of happiness and Blaine's tight embrace!

- Easy, tiger, if you want me around for some more time, you should appreciate the delicacy of my stature and my silk jacket!

- Sure, love, the delicacy of your wardrobe always gets me worried… not about wardrobe itself but still…

Air, need some air! Cool thinking, Kurt, get yourself together, you are in the middle of public school's grounds! Back to serious talk!

- Blaine… About that "not-telling-you-thing". To be honest I wasn't sure I will go till the end with this idea… there were so many times I thought I wouldn't be able to pull this off… And I was afraid that if you knew about this… and if I would eventually back down… you'd despise me for being weak.

Blaine's embrace tightens abound my waist as if he's trying to hold me up. He says in a low voice:

- We are quite a couple, aren't we? Even our insecurities match perfectly! It seems we should work on your self-esteem too… was it a tattoo on a forehead? That should do it!

He turns me around to look into my eyes:

- Kurt… First, I would NEVER despise you for being human and having challenges… second, there isn't and never was a way you could've failed the musical – music is in your blood and in your heart and in your every thought – you just can't fail it!

- I love you, Blaine Anderson! And if it is so – what you've said about me and music – than YOU are my music – you are in everything I am! And don't you ever doubt that! You can doubt gravity and a shape of the planet – but never question my feelings to you! Agreed? Once and for all?

... ... ...

Heartbeat… His heartbeat… Most magical music in my life. I can listen to it forever just lying here with my head pressed to his chest. His smile is dreamy and his eyes are closed, his hand travels though my hair… I'm feeling like a cat – about to purr…

Blaine raises his head and watches me closely:

- Should we pretend that you've forgotten you had something important to talk about and keep doing that, - he caresses the back of my neck to emphasise which "that" he means, - or will you regret not having that conversation?

Correct, love, I'd like to forget about anything that will distract me from current state of relaxed happiness… but your opinion on one very specific subject is vital both to me and to subject itself:

- Blaine… I wanted to discuss that other "crucial" role with you… This is the role of…


	4. Chapter 4 The Role

**Chapter Four. The Role **

**POV Kurt **

It's the end of the dance practice and both Mike and Tina look exhausted. Tina takes it very seriously trying to catch up to her boyfriend as best as she can. Very persistent… good for her!

- Hi! Mike, you mind if I talk to Tina alone for a sec? Or maybe not just a sec…

Tina looks surprised; Mike looks at Tina with a question in his gaze. Tina shrugs a bit – clearly she has no idea of my possible topic of conversation – but motions him to leave us alone. Mike stands up, gathers his stuff and runs off to the lockers room. I guess Tina would also like to hit the showers but she stays on the floor waiting for me to start my mysterious "talk".

Oh, well, why not? And I go sit beside her in the floor knowing all too well what it would do to my white-and-black printed jeans. You have to sacrifice for art, you know…

- Tina, I wanted to discuss this role with you…

- Like, that other big role you're writing? Sure thing, I have tons of paranormal reading behind my shoulder so you can ask me whatever you need to know – I'd be glad to help!

Tina is very enthusiastic and very wrong in the same time… She comes nowhere close to what I'm actually asking her…

- No, Tina, the role has already been written in full length, I just need to get one person to agree to act it…

Tina looks at me with sorrow in her eyes as if she pities me for some reason:

- Blaine doesn't want to do it? Do you want me to talk to him? What else could I do?

She still fails to get the idea… Should I be more head-on?

- Tina, I've already spoken to Blaine and he's fully on board with my proposition for whom should play this role. In fact he said the same name I was thinking right after I described him this role. Your name, Tina.

- What? You mean… What? Why would you give me this role?

Abashed is the easiest way to describe her face expression. She would not expect something like this come her way in a millennia! Which is exactly the reason!

- Tina, this is the role of a person Di meets in the Vanished World. She's been there forever and she knows what it feels like – to be invisible to the people around you. Because when she was real and alive she was both beautiful and talented and smart and funny… but it never seemed to be enough to earn her the recognition she deserved. And she vanished – willingly. You can say she was the first one to go to the Vanished World on her own accord and to stay there. For she has an option to come back… but chooses to stay there to guide arriving Vanished back to their lives, back to their realities… I just thought that this is the role you of all people can connect to.

- I see…

Tina lowers her head and I can't see her face but I know she's in pain. It's been too long since we've spoken in full length but I don't need a heart-to-heart to know what she feels like with us. She is so talented and so unlike anybody else – yet she chooses to shy away from any competition we have to let others shine. She could've claimed her own diva spot long time ago – instead she is our constant background support, the best voice you can lean on when yours is failing…

- I don't know, Kurt… I don't want to mess it up for you. And I don't want other girls to be upset with you so early in the development – you'll need all the glee stars you can get…

- No, Tina, it has to be you! I knew you'd be apprehensive about taking this role – that's why I've told everybody this role wasn't developed yet… And if you will deny it – I will simply scratch out the whole role. Without you there will be no role!

- You trust me that much? Why?

Sweet, sweet little Tina. My, oh my, what have we done to you?

- I know it… the moment this role idea came to me I've always pictured you and nobody else. Your personality, your voice, even the way you dress! It's all you!

Tina smiles… Timidly but smiles…

- I get to choose my clothing?

- Tin-tin, you can choose whatever you want about your character! Because I've already told you everything I know about her – and as far as I'm concerned you know the rest. You know her better than anyone!

- Can I be funny? Like sarcastically funny and witty?

Now we're talking! I wonder if she noticed she'd accepted the role =)

- Again, you can do whatever you want! Well… as long as you stay within the story so I'd ask you to check your craziest ideas with me… Other than that – go ahead, be whoever you've always wanted to be on stage! Spooky, sexy, snarky… anything! Just don't forget to help Di to get out of the Vanished World – and we're fine =)

Tina's silent – lost in her thoughts. It looks like she's already planning the outfits and writhing phenomenal one-liners… and then she looks at me with this happiest sparkle in her eyes – the one I wanted to see for so long – and says:

- I have an idea how to introduce Ava to the group! Would you help me? And – yeah – her name is Ava…

- Great, we have a name! What shall we have for introduction?

Her idea is brilliant! If Ava will come off half as brilliant as she's started I'll have to fight hard for my money to make Di to match her star quality!

We part on the elevated note as we've both found ourselves something to look forward to. I call Tina:

- Tin-tin, a sec! Remember that part about this role not being "the lead" but simply being "crucial"?

She nods very seriously ready to fall into background if required. I wink at her with my most cunning smile:

- Forget that nonsense! You've just got yourself a life-changing lead in a musical!

Tina giggles and runs away from the room – presumably to look for Mike to tell him our big little secret =)

… … …

Auditorium is shaded but I still can see everybody clearly. We've gathered here and not in the choir room because I need a special light for what is about to happen. Today I have all of the NDs together – Quinn, Sam and Dave has already been filled in with the latest musical news and as eager to take part as everybody in the auditorium.

So, shall we start?

- I gathered you here today to introduce a very special someone to you. This person is the strongest one out there for its will to stay in shadows so others could shine. To be forgotten so others can make new memories. To let people to come back to the light… So… with no further ado I present to you Ava, The Guardian of The Vanished World!

The dark stage lightens revealing Tina, standing there in a simple pale dress, no colored locks of hair, no heavy makeup, no black nails – no nothing. Just Tina in her purest form. Or is it Ava by now? Her eyes are closed and head is slightly tilted as if she listens to some soundless music.

People in the auditorium switch their gazes to the back seats where Mike is sitting. Where Tina should've been sitting – I bet some of them didn't even notice she wasn't there before. Mike smiles victoriously like saying "A-huh! She IS on stage! The lead!" He's overreacting a bit but I know how it feels – to be proud of loved one's long deserved success.

Music starts playing – dramatic and otherworldly. Ava starts spinning slowly not opening her eyes… that faster and faster as rhythm rises. It all stop to an abrupt halt and Ava opens her eyes to the audience. Her voice comes clear and strong and it gives me shivers like I've been touched by a ghost…

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb _

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Wake me up - Wake me up inside _

_I can't wake up - Wake me up inside _

_Save me - Call my name and save me from the dark _

_Wake me up - Bid my blood to run _

_I can't wake up - Before I come undone _

_Save me - Save me from the nothing I've become _

_Now that I know what I'm without _

_You can't just leave me _

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life _

_I've been living a lie _

_There's nothing inside _

_Bring me to life _

_Frozen inside without your touch _

_Without your love, darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead _

_All this time, I can't believe I couldn't see _

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me _

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems _

_Got to open my eyes to everything _

_Without thought, without voice, without a soul _

_Don't let me die here _

_There must be something more _

_Bring me to life _

Nobody has ever questioned giving this role to Tina. Nor has she ever doubted herself again…

**The introduction song - Evanescence "Bring Me To Life"**


End file.
